Maybe, Just Maybe, He'll Hold Me In His Arms
by Oribella
Summary: A cute little story I made from the screenshots from Sonic X that they never showed for episode 14, the one with helen. It's a Sonic and Amy story! Cute and Romantic! SonicXAmy


_Authores Note: This is suppost to be after the party the president throws for Sonic on SonicX where Sonic first meets Helen. There are screenshots they never show where Amy is in a park leaning against this tree and then suddenly Sonic appears. I don't know what really happens so here's my little verson of what happened. Enjoy!_

"Maybe, Just maybe, he'll hold me in his arms.."

It was a foggy, spring morning, in Station Square.

Sonic had been sleeping in the tree outside of Helen's house all night. Now it was finally morning and the sun was just rising and for some reason he couldn't stop thinking about Amy. _She looked pretty upset when she left the party last night._ He turned his head. _Sun rise... _Sonic jumped down from the tree branch he had been laying on. _Maybe I should talk to her.._

Sonic sped over to Chris' mansion

When Sonic got to mansion, Cream and Cheese came to the door.

"Hi, Cream! Hi, Cheese! Is Amy here?"

They two looked at each other surprised then Cream shook her head,"She left really early this morning to go for a walk and hasn't been back since. She seemed really upset."

He looked back at the street, "Oh..."

* * *

Amy Rose was walking the streets of Station Square when she came upon the park. Amy walked into it, all alone. She walked under a tree and leaned against it. 

She was pretty upset. After the party with Helen she had sat up all night thinking about Sonic. Why was it that he would take a stranger to an island but not even take Amy for a walk around the block? Her thoughts of their relashionship they could have started to crumble in her mind._ Why doesn't Sonic love me? _She wondered. _I try to show him how I feel but he doesn't seem to understand. Am I trying too hard? I just want him to know how I feel. I just want him to know how my stomach twists in knots when I'm around him and how butterflys fill my stomach._ She smiled holding her stomach. _I just want him to how my heart speeds up when I hold his hand._ She looked up into the sky. _I just want him to know how I can't breathe whenever I think about him._ She looked down. _I just want him to know how weak I feel in his arms, how I feel safe and secure. I just want to feel him in my arms and feel his lips against mine. But if I could just be with him that would be ok. _She rested the back of her hands against the tree. _But maybe, maybe we're just not meant to be. _Her eyes started to get watery. _Maybe he just doesn't like me. _Amy put her face in her hands and started to cry. _But maybe, just maybe one day I can just be with him. And maybe, just maybe he'll hold me in his arms..._

"I just want to be with him!" she said out loud, still crying.

She continued to cry until the snap of a twig caught her attention. She looked to see who it was. Sonic emerged from the fog with a very serious look on his face.

She looked at him sadly. For a moment neither of them spoke.

_"Hi,"_ she said quietly.

It took a moment then he said it too, _"Hi,"_

"Why are you here?" she asked, wiping her eyes.

"There's something I have to tell you.I-," he replied.

"There's something I have to tell you, too," Amy interupted. She looked away from him, "It's okay."

He blinked, "Huh?"

She looked back at, "I love you, but it's okay if you don't love me. I-I understand. If you just want to be friends, it's fine."

"Amy, I don't-"

"It's totally fine, Sonic. I mean I had hoped we could be happy together, but if you don't want to, it's ok. I'll be fine just as long as I can be with you. Even if it's not in the way I had hoped for..."

"Amy, you don't-"

"Because even though all these feeling just make me want to hold you and kiss you and just be in your arms. I know I can get over it all, if I can just be there for you when you need it."

"Amy, it's not-"

"And it's even okay if you hate me! Because I know I can still-"

"Amy!"

Amy stopped, "What?"

"I don't hate you." he said taking a step forward.

_But maybe..._

Amy could hear her heart beat starting to speed up. _Ta-thump._

"And it's not that I don't like you or anything." He continued taking another step forward.

_Just maybe..._

_Ta-thump._

"I actually-" He took another step forward.

_Ta-thump._

_One day I can just be with him..._

"l kinda-"

_Ta-thump._

_And..._

"like-"

_Ta-thump._

_Maybe..._

"you."

Amy gasped.

_Ta-thump_

_Just..._

Sonic raised his hand slowly until it was on her cheek.

_Ta-thump._

_maybe..._

Her head lowered.

_Ta-thump._

He put a finger under her chin and raised her face.

_Ta-thump._

Her eyes slowly lifted to meet his gaze.

_Ta-thump._

Their eyes met.

_Ta-thump._

He started to lean in.

_Ta-thump._

Their lips almost touched.

_Ta-thump._

There was a moment of electricity as their lips touched and they kissed.

_Am I dreaming? _Amy thought. When their kiss ended she looked at him totally shocked and confused.

He smiled, "You're blushing."

Amy gasped and held her totally red face. Sonic laughed.

"I love you, Amy."

Amy gasped again.

_Just maybe..._

She threw herself in his arms, "Sooooooooonic!"

The two hedehog's just hugged.

She whispered, _"I love you, too, Sonic..."_

_He'll hold me in his arms...  
_

**_The End _**


End file.
